


From Now On

by luciolelights



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciolelights/pseuds/luciolelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After thirty years apart, Nadir Khan makes a visit to Paris and he is reunited with Erik Carrière, a stay-at-home musician. | modern au pharoga</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Now On

This was all so unexpected.

Here he was, far too early in the morning than he would have liked. The summer sunlight was blaring, too unfamiliar for he who preferred going out at night. The Charles de Gaulle airport was packed, hundreds flocking to their scheduled flights or to find their arriving loved ones. Erik was the latter, sitting quietly by the luggage check where he was to meet his... companion.

A bouquet in one hand, and his phone in the other, which he checked periodically in hopes that his 'friend' would be arriving soon. The last message he received was several hours ago, before he even woke up to drive to the airport, letting him know that the flight was delayed by an hour. Having no new information must have meant that who he was awaiting was still on their flight.

Erik tapped the phone open, seeing that no new messages had been received. He grumbled and tucked the phone away, knowing very well he would pull it out again within five minutes.

“Curse that Daroga...” he muttered under his breath, running his hand through his raven locks.

Erik peered his golden eyes around him, noticing the crowd from the recent arrival surrounding the baggage claim before him. He did not spot his companion, but did notice some concerned glances from those people in his general direction. Erik had been dealing with such a thing all morning. A man in a mask that covered the entirety of his face was normally the type to be arrested on the spot. Just another reason that Erik despised going into the open in such broad daylight.

Suddenly, Erik's pocket buzzed and he rushed to open up a new message from his companion, saying that the plane had just landed. He was on his way to the baggage claim.

Erik felt drums against his chest. He shoved the phone back into his pocket, letting his leg bounce rhythmically.

Nadir Khan was the man Erik awaited, a long-time friend and close ally. However, Erik and Nadir had been apart for almost thirty years. Thirty years, and they managed to reconnect a few months ago when Erik suddenly received an e-mail from him. How that man found him, Erik was completely clueless, but entirely grateful. They had been dear friends back in Persia, now known as Iran, at the same time that the revolution began. The Shah was exiled and Nadir, being a prince, felt threatened and decided to leave. They both fled the country, but went their separate ways. Erik traveled Europe for some time, eventually settling back in his home country of France. Nadir, on the other hand, never stopped his wanderings of the world, and traveled with his servant, Darius. Erik wasn't even sure where they had settled at the moment. It wasn't until Nadir and Erik came into contact again that they agreed to spend some time together in Paris where Erik now lived.

Thirty years, and Erik's anxiety blended in with his anticipation. He couldn't help but imagine how Nadir had changed in such a time. Erik himself was aging, his black coiffure starting to gain grey streaks. The strength he possessed in his youth was beginning to diminish, but that was mostly due to him working as a musician from home. Erik rarely left his flat, and when he did it was nothing more than a late-night trip for groceries. Old age had started to catch up with him.

He was startled when he felt his phone vibrate once more, reading Nadir's message that asked where he was. Erik rushed to text back his location, but stopped short when he noticed a figure towering over him.

Golden eyes met with jade, and Erik felt his breath hitch and all circulation in his body froze.

“There you are!” the figure grinned, waving his phone, briefly showing the screen of their conversation, “Sorry, I couldn't see you past the crowd.”

Erik couldn't respond. This man was Nadir? The Nadir he remembered was a beautiful youth with a dark complexion and hair as black as Erik's. The odd part of Nadir's appearance was his eyes, which were a bright green. This man had those eyes which Erik remembered so well, but the face to match was completely different. Nadir was... bigger, to say the least. He used to be of average muscle but he had let himself go a bit and his muscles had softened with disuse. He contrasted quite well with Erik's thin, lanky frame.

This Nadir wore a lazy outfit that fit well with the autumn weather: a grey t-shirt with a Fleur de Lys design, a thin jacket over that, and some simple jeans. Erik thought he was someone's lost father at first glance. Nadir's hair was also different from what Erik remembered. He had the same shade of raven hair, but like Erik, was gaining some grey streaks. In his youth, his hair was full and often covered his face, but its volume had decreased significantly. Nadir also had a beard that covered his entire jaw and over his upper lip, with the same black and grey shades as his hair. He possessed a pair of half-moon spectacles with such a thin frame that Erik almost didn't notice them.

Despite knowing that thirty years is a long, long time for people who change, he may have been a bit... disappointed. His nostalgia must have caused his hopes to go up too much.

“Erik?” the man called out, and Erik only realized how long he had simply been staring at the other.

“Sorry, I—“ Erik rushed to stand forward, and shoved the bouquet that remained in his grip over to Nadir, “Here's these... I don't do this much, but I hope it's a good enough welcome for you.”

Erik shivered at the soft smile that came from Nadir's lips, who took the bundle of flowers carefully.

“Thank you, my friend.”

Those haunting jade eyes glowed with joy, and Erik felt his stomach hurl.

***

Nadir's belongings were gathered within minutes, and Erik rushed him along to his car. Erik despised being out in the daylight, but he was mostly concerned about his mask. He had enough of passersby ogling at him.

They exchanged few words, and Erik quickly noticed the rift that formed after their long separation. He drove on in silence as Nadir stared out the passenger window and made remarks to the Parisian scenery from time to time. Erik knew very well of the numerous things he wanted to discuss with his old friend, but he hadn't the slightest idea how to begin.

“Erik.”

Erik snapped his attention back to his friend, giving a quick nod and a, “Yes?”

“Have you been well?” Erik could see Nadir in the corner of his eyes, watching him intently.

“Fairly. Yourself?”

“It's... been an experience,” he let out a soft laugh, “Ever since the revolution, it's been difficult to settle in one place.”

Erik's throat clenched, “Have you been alone all this time?”

“I've had Darius with me.”

“That's... not what I meant.”

Nadir answered exactly what Erik didn't want to hear, “Oh no, no... I've had my share of partners. Lovely women, they were, but none of them lasted. I had too many places to go, there was hardly any time for more than sex.”

Hearing that word caused a lump to grow in Erik's chest.

Erik knew that the man was an incessant flirt, but hearing him talk about this in such a way was painful for him to hear.

“What about yourself? Any lovers?” Nadir was grinning, and Erik scoffed.

“A few, but there's only so much you can do with a face like this.”

There was a moment of silence, and Nadir turned away, making a small noise of understanding. Erik was focusing his eyes on the road, but he desperately wished to look at Nadir and see his expression in this moment.

Softly, Erik let out, “There was one girl... who was the muse I had been looking for. But she... we could not stay together.”

“Why not?”

“She had another... a sailor, her childhood friend. She felt for us both but I could not let her choose me, a monster, over someone who could make her happy... her name was Christine.”

Nadir was silent. Erik's heart felt heavy. Christine was a beautiful singer who he believed was the only one that could share his operas with the world. They split apart only a year ago, and she moved back to her home in Sweden with the aforementioned sailor. Erik let her go for her sake, but the buzzing emotions for her were still present and it had been a difficult process of recovery.

Erik felt a rough hand land along his outer thigh, and he flinched. The hand retreated, and Nadir muttered a quick apology.

“No, Daroga... it's quite alright,” Erik's anxiety cooled, and he focused back to the road.

“I'm... sorry that you've been alone all this time. I could have been there for you, but I wasn't.”

A moment passed before Erik could speak, “I'm sorry too.”

***

“Make yourself at home,” Erik spoke as they entered his flat, “I made some space for you in my own bedroom, as I've moved to the music room. It isn't much, but you should be comfortable. If you need anything, let me know. Oh, and don't mind the cat, Ayesha. She isn't too fond of people.”

“Erik.”

“Have you had lunch? I can get started on that,” Erik rushed off into the kitchen area that was beside the main room.

“Erik.” Nadir followed after him, setting down his suitcase.

“What do you prefer to eat? Ah, have you even had French food before—“

“Erik!”

Startled, Erik spun around, “Y-Yes?”

“It's lovely, thank you, but... I want to speak with you.”

“About... what?” Erik felt his heart race, his thin hands gripping the counter-top behind him.

Nadir was making tiny, careful steps, closing their distance, “Erik, I know it's been thirty years, but... how much do you remember of when we were together in Persia?”

He chuckled, and his voice cracked, “What... do you mean?” Erik was lying through his teeth, and Nadir was clearly not having any of it.

“Do you really not remember anything?”

Another broken laugh, “Not especially, no. I've had a lot to worry about in that time. The past doesn't keep up with me.”

Nadir stared at him for a long moment, finally breaking the uneasy tension with a sigh and a shrug, “I guess it can't be helped. Lunch would be wonderful, thank you.”

The other man turned around to dig into his suitcase, and he settled against the sofa, pulling a book open.

It took a moment for Erik to recover. His chest was still beating with a passion, but he ignored it to pull together a quick meal for them both. He started with tea, heating up the water as he took out a baguette and some ham and cheese. This type of sandwich was the French way of having a quick lunch for those who didn't want to cook.

“Does a sandwich work for you?” he called out to Nadir, who answered with a short grunt of acceptance.

After about fifteen minutes, Erik placed himself besides Nadir and set down two cups of tea and the two halves of their baguette sandwich. Nadir pulled out a soft smile and set his book aside.

“If you need any, I have more cheese, as well as some soup and salad. This is essentially a lazy lunch here in Paris, but I hope it's good enough for your princely tastes.”

“Ah!” Nadir cried, “You remember that I'm a prince! You liar, you said you remembered nothing of Persia.”

“You think I would forget something like that, you great booby?” Erik ignored him, sipping some of his tea.

“Anything else you supposedly forgot?”

Erik chuckled, “I remember that you worked as a policeman.”

“Yes, and you continue to call me Daroga, I've noticed.”

“Old habits die hard,” Erik received a stern glance from his friend.

“What about the revolution?”

Erik was silent for a moment, but nodded, “Yes, but only vaguely. All I truly remember is hearing of the Shah's exile, and that's... why we had to leave.”

“Do you remember our last night together?”

Erik's breath hitched. Oh, he surely did. But that was thirty years ago, and they were different people. Still, Erik could vividly remember that night... the first night he ever had a moment of intimacy with another human being. He's had a few since then, but those people were not Nadir. They were essentially strangers, and Erik felt nothing towards them beyond physical desire. What did Erik feel for Nadir, then? Even he wasn't sure anymore.

Nadir was different. Nadir knew his face, but with the others, Erik kept his mask secured and his identity distant. He couldn't trust them the way he trusted the Daroga.

Christine was the one exception he had found in his lifetime of isolation. Oh, how he loved her. He was willing to destroy every barrier he created in his horrid lifetime just for her sake. But, like with those strangers, Erik soon learned not to give his trust so blindly, and Christine left him behind.

Erik's resolve was shaken. Nadir was watching him curiously, waiting for an answer. Erik took a bite from his sandwich and chewed slowly as his mind raced.

“Erik,” Nadir set his hazel-coloured hand against Erik's outer thigh. He flinched, and noticed that Nadir was still eyeing him intently, but Erik averted his gaze.

Finally, after swallowing his bite and sipping some of the hot brew, he let out a soft, “I remember.”

Erik could see Nadir smiling, but he was far too anxious to look directly into those blazing jade eyes.

“But...” Erik breathed, choosing his words carefully, “it was so long ago, we're... not even the same people we were.”

“You don't seem so different,” Nadir's voice was soothing, and he moved his hand to run along the dip of Erik's spine. Erik shivered with a mixture of lust and... anticipation? Feelings he had not felt in far too long.

Erik let a soft smile seep through, “You great booby, was this the reason you found me again and came all the way to Paris? Fool, I'm not worth the trouble.”

“Erik, you are anything but a burden to me.”

The taller man scoffed, “I find that hard to believe.”

“Shall I prove it to you?”

Nadir's tone was seductive. Erik remembered it well. He often heard Nadir speak to the women servants in their home that way, but the way he seduced them was far less sincere than the way he had seduced Erik in their youth. Erik let out a held breath, and could feel his body shaking furiously, despite his efforts to calm down.

Nadir leaned closer, destroying the distance between their two bodies. He reached for Erik's mask, landing his hand over Erik's cheek and turning the man to face him. A thick silence was spread between them, the only noise being Erik's frantic breathing. Their lips brushed for a split second, before Erik pushed against Nadir's frame and frantically stood up.

“Shower, I'm... going to shower,” and he rushed off before Nadir could protest, locking the bathroom door behind him in a frenzy.

Erik released a shaky breath he only just realized he had been holding. He leaned over the sink, glancing in the mirror above it. All that was visible of his face was his mouth and his glowing, golden eyes. He carefully untied the mask and let it sit on the counter-top, staring at his own reflection with a familiar sense of disgust.

His haggard appearance was familiar to him, but seeing it in action never failed to sicken him. He possessed sunken eyes, an empty hole where his nose should have been, pale skin stretched so thin over his bones that he didn't even appear human. His skin was much the same over the rest of his thin, lanky figure. A living skeleton was his preferred way of describing himself.

No one could ever love a body as twisted and distorted as his. Surely, Nadir was just messing with him and playing tricks against his mind. That was how the numerous, though an averagely small amount, of sex partners would have felt had Erik let them see his face. They all found his body to be disgusting, as Erik appeared to not have had a meal in his lifetime. Christine... she was the first Erik loved who was permitted to see his face since Nadir. She accepted his distortion, and made Erik feel like he was human.

Digging up and letting the past haunt him was no way to deal with this newfound situation. Erik did not expect in the least that his Daroga would still have feelings for him after _thirty goddamn years_. He should have been delighted, but he was rightly terrified. Erik swore off any romantic or sexual affiliations after the heartbreak from Christine, and now... everything was changing.

Erik pulled away from the mirror, starting up the shower and letting the noise distract him. He had showered just the night before, so he would make this a quick one so as not to waste water. He really only needed to clear his head. Swiftly pulling off his turtleneck and tossing it aside along with his trousers. He stopped when he was finally nude, noticing a... problem.

He was hard. His sex had sprung nearly to his stomach, and he instantly knew this was Nadir's fault. Erik had the desire to turn Nadir away, but his body had its own plans.

“I am a fool...” Erik muttered grimly to himself, rushing into the stream of hot water.

***

Erik pulled himself from the bathroom carefully, watching for Nadir before letting his presence be known. The bathroom was the only place that Erik could release his pent up lust, but he was still feeling flustered that Nadir might have heard his stifled cries. He stepped into the main area, seeing that Nadir was now watching television while tapping away on his phone. Rather than the sofa, he had settled in the armchair besides the sofa, and was seated quite comfortably. Erik was shocked to see Ayesha curled up on Nadir's lap, snoozing away.

Moving over towards him, Nadir looked up at Erik just as he arrived into view, but immediately moved his attention back to his phone.

Erik ignored this, feeling a pang of regret over storming away from the Persian's kiss. The thought alone gave Erik a chilling shudder. He placed himself on the sofa, sitting horizontally rather than vertically and leaned against the armrest.

He noticed the forgotten half of a baguette sandwich left on the coffee table, “Nadir...” Erik noticed the man flinch for a split second, “if you're still hungry, you can eat that.”

“It's yours,” was his only response. Quick and to the point.

“I don't want it any longer,” Erik pulled out a sigh, pulling out his phone and checking the social media he rarely used.

“I'm surprised that Ayesha has taken to you,” Erik tried for another topic, “she normally doesn't like people.”

“Ah, yeah...” Nadir glanced at the cat as if only noticing she was there, “I'm not too fond of cats, but she seems alright.”

A long silence was drawn out between them again, but then Nadir broke it, “Erik, I'm sorry... did I startle you?” The man refused to look back at Erik, still focusing his attention on his phone.

The masked man simply had no desire to speak about this. He was still recovering from the initial shock, “No, no, I'm sorry, I... don't do this often.”

“Earlier, when we were talking about our past relationships... I don't know, it seemed like you were looking for someone.”

Erik kept silent, listening intently. The Persian took this as a notice to continue.

“I... was always there for you, in Persia. What you've been looking for, I was _always_ here. That girl you mentioned, the singer... I'm sure she was what you always needed. I understand if I can't be as good as she must have been.”

“Nadir, please don't compare yourself to her, you foolish prince,” Erik was staring intently at the other man who did not so much as turn around, “she was a mistake, in all honesty. They've... all been.” He ended this last statement with an elongated sigh.

“All of them?”

“Yes, well... maybe.”

Nadir spun around at this, jade eyes misting over, “And me?”

The masked man froze, his golden eyes blazing intently, and he shivered, “That's not—“

“Was I not good enough for you, Erik?!” he stood as quickly as Ayesha would let him, who mewled and rushed off. Nadir approached the sofa, “Did all the sacrifice I took mean nothing to you?! I left my homeland, I left my wealth and my family behind... for you! Without Rookheya, without Reza, without you... what was I to do?”

“You fool, why do you care so much for me? You're an attractive man, you can easily be with anyone.”

He shook his head, “They could never give me what I so desired from you.”

Erik was staring blankly, watching as the other man calmed down and seated himself on the opposite end of the sofa, beside Erik's feet.

“What... is it you desire from me?” Erik asked blankly, knowing fully well what that answer was.

Those green eyes turned to him instantly, and Nadir's familiar soft expression took form. The man shifted to rest on his knees, leaning towards Erik and placing himself inbetween his spread legs.

“What are you doing...?”

No response, and in a flash Nadir tugged at the button of Erik's pants, slipping them down and taking him swiftly in his mouth.

“Ah... ah!” the reaction from Erik was instant. He let out soft moans, slipping his thin fingers into Nadir's raven-grey hair. He tugged at his locks, hard. Nadir let some of his own muffled noises slip out, but what came from him was mostly gagging and sputtering.

“Daroga... oh, god... you bastard...”

Nadir answered by pressing his teeth against Erik's sensitive flesh. He hissed, throwing his head back. Had Nadir not been in such a position of control, Erik would have easily kicked him for that.

The masked man was left to stare blankly at the ceiling, soaking up the foreign sensation of Nadir's mouth over his member. It was breathtaking, to say the least. His eyes rolled back and his breath was ragged, mixing in with soft moans, his toes curling. He had not felt pleasure like this in far too long.

Nadir was talented, Erik would admit. Or experienced, rather. The man had been with many women, more than Erik could even imagine. He thought that he was the only man Nadir had been with, but with how skillfully Nadir had taken him, Erik was beginning to question that.

Nadir went faster, and harder, making his movements match with Erik's heavy breathing and moans. Erik completely came undone, releasing himself into the others' mouth after a long, drawn out groan. Nadir retched, releasing Erik with a pop and lifting himself to face the taller man. Erik could only shift his head back down and give the Persian man a cold stare.

“Don't swallow that—“

Nadir made an animated gesture doing exactly that, wiping his mouth as he grinned.

“That's disgusting,” Erik bemused.

“Tastes fine to me,” Nadir was beaming, and he leaned forward towards Erik's lips.

He frantically pushed him away, “Don't you dare kiss me with that mouth!”

“Can I kiss you if I wash it out?”

Erik froze, the seductive yet sincere words startling him, “I suppose.”

Nadir rose instantly and closed himself into the bathroom. Erik took a moment to listen hazily to the noises of running water and the television program that had been left on. His mind was swimming. He glanced down, wincing at the mess. Slipping carefully from the sofa, he cleaned himself up by the sink and pulled his pants back together.

That foolish Daroga... seducing him in such a way. And yet, Erik felt completely under his whim. Nadir knew that, despite his protests, Erik desired those fleeting moments of ecstasy more than all else. Three decades apart, and Nadir could still read Erik's emotions like a book. It infuriated him. Had he really not changed in all this time?

This wouldn't last, Erik knew. Nadir was only staying for the week, then he would fly back to whichever country he had settled in with Darius. Their time was short, and they had much to discuss.

Erik entered his music room while waiting for the Persian to return, distracting himself without composition. The piano that took up most of the room called out to him, and he sat before the instrument. His deft fingers flied over each key, strumming a coherent melody out of nothing. There was no musical intent, Erik simply let his emotions overcome his hands.

He heard the room's door creak open. Nadir entered the room, Erik knew. Strangely, he hadn't spoke. It was unusual for Nadir to keep silent in such a way.

“Is something the matter, Daroga?” Erik kept most of his attention to his music, but he was listening intently for the Persian's response.

“It's been so long... since I've heard your music.”

Erik nearly stopped playing altogether, but after a slight hesitation he continued. “Oh?” he asked, slightly amused, “This is nothing, really.”

“It's amazing as always,” he chuckled softly, then changed his tone quickly, “Erik, come have dinner with me.”

Erik continued his music, “What would you like me to make?”

“Let's go out.”

That stopped him, and the melody ended with hard note. “What? No, no, I don't go out...”

Nadir stepped closer to him, leaning over the instrument, “Why not?” He was giving Erik an accusatory stare. Erik blankly pointed to his mask. Nadir raised his brow, “What about the mask?”

“You can't wear a mask in public, you great booby. I don't feel like risking arrest tonight.”

“But... you promised to take me sightseeing...”

Erik sighed, running a hand through his dark curls, “I did, didn't I? I, uh... wasn't planning on that for your first day here.”

“I'd like to see the tower, Erik. Will you join me?”

A pair of golden, catlike eyes glanced up at the Persian man, glowing with apprehension. Erik fidgeted his fingers together, stuttering blindly as he thought over the idea. Was he just asked on a date? Nevermind going outside with a mask, Nadir was asking him _out_.

A faint smile glistened over Erik's lips, “I supposed I can make this exception.”

Nadir beamed.

***

On their way to le Champ de Mars, Erik took Nadir to Les Invalides in order to find a place to dine for the night. It was late, the sun barely peeking out from the horizon. The months were growing colder, and the air was chilly. They were both wearing their comfortable jackets to fight off the cold, but Nadir was having a bit more difficulty with the different temperature than Erik. Even after thirty years of traveling the world, Nadir preferred the warmer climate of Persia.

If anything, Nadir at least appreciated the similar eating times between France and Iran. Both countries had their final meals late at night, and he was delighted to see so many restaurants opening up their doors after the sun set.

“I don't know what you would prefer,” Erik began as they approached an area in Les Invalides covered with cafés and diners, “but whatever we get, let's keep it quick and inexpensive.”

“Our first date and you would settle for something cheap?” Nadir was grinning, his sarcasm thick.

“This is _not_ a date, you great booby,” Erik hissed.

They settled for a small, atypical restaurant that served basic French cuisine. Erik introduced Nadir to as many French specialties as they could afford to order, the Persian man feeling both disgusted and intrigued at some of the choices Erik made. Escargot was something that Nadir found especially odd, but he was surprised at the decent taste.

Erik sipped at some wine, watching Nadir's reaction and grinning. After finishing their meals, they shifted from near silence to speaking softly.

“Tell me, Daroga, where in the world have you and Darius settled?”

The Persian man raised his brows at the lack of subtlety in Erik's voice, and shrugged, “Italy, at the moment.”

“Ah, I've been there,” Erik's smile differed from the coldness in his voice, “I have no desire to go back.”

“Have you really? When?”

“It was a few years before we met. I went straight to Russia right after...” he trailed off, circling his glass of wine, “...nevermind, it's not important.”

Nadir was eyeing him carefully, but let the topic fall.

“We'll be traveling to Canada soon, for the first time. I... don't know if we'll come back across the ocean.”

Erik's glass stopped moving.

“I see.”

“Erik...”

He set down his glass, “I believe we should hurry along before the tower's shut down for the night.” Erik called for their check before Nadir could protest.

***

They kept silent as they rushed down the boulevard, heading to le Champ de Mars. The park was nearly empty, only a few tourists remaining who were snapping photos of Tour d'Eiffel with its lights glowing brightly against the dark sky. The tower only kept its lights going for a few hours a night, after which it would be shut off to conserve power.

Nadir gasped when they were close enough to see the tower up close, and he was gazing at the structure with eyes gleaming as if he were a child. Erik paid little attention to the architecture, both because it was a daily sight for him and there was something else distracting him.

He watched Nadir blankly, his glowing golden eyes going half-lidded at the sight of him. Nadir was the same age as him, yet when he looked this excited he almost appeared to be thirty years younger. The way he smiled, the way he brushed his hair from his eyes, the way the lights contrasted against his dark skin... Erik's chest ached. He ached with longing for what they could have had. If only Erik had gone with Nadir when they escaped the newly formed republic of Iran. They could have traveled together, they could have spent their lives in each others' embrace. Erik could have had a life being with someone he loved, but instead he chose to return home and waste his time away in an empty flat.

Without warning, those unnatural jade eyes were on his, and Erik froze. He had been caught. Nadir had an expression that went from accusation to something softer. Erik was shocked to see the quick change.

“Erik—“ Nadir reached his hand out, but Erik took a step back, breaking their eye contact.

“Sorry, Nadir, I—“ Erik shook his head violently, keeping his eyes to the ground.

“Is something wrong?” Nadir took forward the step that Erik had taken back.

Erik was trembling, refusing to look up. Nadir hovered his hands over the taller man's arms, but kept himself from closing the space between their bodies. He could only vaguely see Erik's eyes in the dim light, and he was unable to read his expression.

“I—I'm sorry, I just...” Erik sniffed.

 _Oh no,_ Nadir realized, _he's crying._

“Did I do something wrong?” the Persian man's voice was gentle as he tried to coax a response from the other who was usually so collected. It was rare for Erik to act like this.

“No, no, I—“ Erik pulled up his face, and Nadir vividly saw the wetness to his eyes along with the two streams pooling out from beneath his mask. Erik heaved, and leaned his head against Nadir's shoulder, who was shocked to see such tenderness come from Erik. Nadir carefully pat the taller man's back, who snagged Nadir's sleeves and held onto them aimlessly.

“Erik... is this about me leaving?”

No response... nothing more than trembling fingers that gripped his sleeves tighter.

“It was Darius' decision to leave Europe, but... oh, Erik, I'm sorry...”

The trembling halted, and Erik's body froze. Slowly, he moved his head from Nadir's shoulders, who caught Erik's golden gaze. Erik's expression was blank, but his eyes were hazy and unfocused. Those glowing orbs flickered down, to Nadir's lips. When he noticed this, Nadir caught himself holding in his breath.

Erik closed the distance before Nadir could react, and pressed his mouth firmly over his. Nadir gasped, but accustomed quickly and easily moved his mouth against Erik's. Usually it was himself who took the initiative, rather than the shy, inexperienced Erik. It was a pleasant change, no doubt.

Still, Nadir knew he could easily turn the tides. He flicked his tongue against Erik's lips, who let out a surprised and ghostly moan. Erik gripped tightly at Nadir's sleeves, pulling the shorter man closer and closer to his body. Nadir had moved a hand from Erik's back to press against the back of his neck. The kiss was rough, but there was an unnamed tenderness coming from both men. When they released for air, their lips hovered only an inch away from each other, as if unwilling to move away.

“I...” Erik swallowed hard, his breath heavy, “I don't want you to leave...”

“I know.”

“I want you to stay here, with me...”

“I know.”

“Daroga...” Erik's tears formed again, and he shook his head, “I never thought we could be reunited like this. I never thought... we could be what we were again.”

“My feelings for you never changed, Erik,” Nadir pushed Erik's body from his, his haunting jade eyes looking firmly and directly into the taller man's, “Another thirty years could pass, and they would be the same.”

“I... me, too. I wish I had gone with you, traveled the world... instead, I've been wasting my time here. Alone.”

Nadir said nothing, but closed their gap for a quick, chaste kiss. When he pulled away, he said softly, “I will speak to Darius when I return.”

Erik's eyes lit up instantly, and he smiled. It was the first genuine, truly joyful smile Nadir had seen Erik put on since he arrived in Paris. Taking a final look at Tour d'Eiffel, Nadir entwined his fingers with Erik's and said, “Let's go.”

***

They returned to Erik's flat close to midnight, and Nadir immediately headed to Erik's room to sleep. He paused when he saw Erik going into his music room.

“You're not coming with me?”

Erik stopped halfway with removing his jacket, “No, I... set myself up in here during your stay. My bed isn't big enough for two people, anyway...”

“Ah, I see,” disappointment echoed in Nadir's voice, “Goodnight, then.”

Erik nodded, letting himself into his music room and shutting the door. He groaned, rubbing his temple as he removed the mask and set it aside. He knew what Nadir's intentions were, but this was all happening so fast. Thirty years apart, and after a day they had already fallen back in love as if nothing had changed. To Erik, it was something out of a corny romance novel. He could hardly stand the thought.

His feelings for Nadir truly had not changed in all this time, but it had only been a day. Tomorrow, he decided, he would let Nadir know that they needed to slow this down. At the same time, Erik knew if he took it too slowly, Nadir would leave Paris, and eventually go across the sea and quite possibly never return to Europe. The thought alone drew an ache in Erik, and he plopped down onto the makeshift bed he had formed in the corner of the room.

He dropped his phone beside him, changing out of his turtleneck and dress pants into some more comfortable sleepwear. As he did so, the phone buzzed for a split second, and he drew up his brow. He settled down into the makeshift bed, pulling the phone to him, and he tapped open a new message from Nadir.

Reading it caused his chest to tighten, and he felt heat growing in his cheeks.

Such simple words, yet the devotion and meaning they held was enough to embarrass Erik.

“ _I think I'm in love with you.”_

***

A week passed, and Nadir's time in Paris came to an end.

Their time was well spent. Each day, Erik would take Nadir out when the crowds were scarce and they explored all of Erik's favourite places in the city. Notre Dame de Paris, le Louvre, le Arc de Triomphe, Versailles, and Erik's personal favourite, the Palais Garnier. Erik would ramble constantly to Nadir about each piece of architecture and their historical significance as Nadir stared blankly at him and nodded along. However, Nadir enjoyed watching Erik act so delighted over one of his interests, knowing well how much architecture meant to him. Erik, on the other hand, enjoyed showing off to Nadir his great knowledge of the city.

Erik spoke to the Persian about slowing down their developing relationship that second day, but that seemed to have caused Nadir to assume that Erik didn't love him. They kissed a few times since that first day, but nothing more. And when Erik tried to make physical contact, Nadir shied away, as if he was terrified to push Erik too far. Erik wanted some space and time and it all went downhill.

Then Nadir's last day came, and Erik was sombre.

They had not spoken of Nadir and Darius' plans to leave Europe since the first day he came to Paris. Erik was anxious, his mind convincing itself that Nadir was going to leave him, eternally. When they were together, Erik was unlike his usual self in that he was relatively carefree and cheerful. However, when Erik was by himself, whether in the shower or trying to rest in his music room, the thought alone of Nadir leaving forced him into a pathetic fit of crying. Nevertheless, he put on a smile for the Persian during his stay.

Nadir had a morning flight, again, much to Erik's distaste. The night before, they arrived home late after their tour of the Palais Garnier and a quick dinner. Whenever they were in Erik's flat, the two were silent. There was an unnamed aura of discomfort looming over them ever since Erik asked for some space, and it was especially so that final night.

Erik hung up his jacket, heading off to his music room. He shut the door and started changing into more comfortable clothes, removing his mask and then pulling off his turtleneck. Just when he went to grab a new shirt, the door creaked open and he spun around and caught Nadir watching him. There was a tense moment of apprehension, where their eyes were focusing blankly on the other. Erik gasped, realizing that he was vulnerable, and covered his face with his hands.

“Erik, oh, I'm sorry, I—“

“It's fine, Nadir, I know you've seen worse.” More importantly, how long had Nadir been staring?

He turned around to keep Nadir from seeing his face, and Erik fumbled to get his shirt readjusted, pulling it over his head. “Did you need something?” he called out, reaching for the mask that had fallen to the floor.

“Don't!” Nadir rushed into the room, stopping Erik's movements.

“Don't what?”

“You don't... need to put the mask back on, Erik...” Nadir's words were soft and trembling. Erik was surprised to see him so cautious.

Erik despised himself for this. All he wanted was some space, and some time, but he came off the wrong way and now it seemed like Nadir was afraid of him. Afraid of speaking to him, afraid of touching him... afraid of loving him. It was the last thing that Erik wanted. Oh god, how it ached to see Nadir so hesitant just to have a conversation with him.

Erik was silent, gripping the mask firmly but without moving. His limbs had frozen over, his resolve vanished. He ached for Nadir's touch, and more importantly, his comfort. He longed to let himself into the shorter man's warm embrace. But Erik could see Nadir doing nothing more than watch him carefully, until he too had his resolve crash.

“I'm sorry, I'll leave you be,” he murmured, spinning around to leave.

“Wait.” Erik tried to call him firmly, but his voice broke halfway through the word. “Wait...”

Now Erik was the one to watch the others' back. Nadir was usually so stoic in his stance, but now Erik could see him hunched over, hiding his emotions. Erik let the mask drop, closing their distance. He pressed against Nadir's back, entwining his elongated and nimble fingers with Nadir's.

“You foolish man,” Nadir scoffed, “you turn me away one moment and then chase me the next? I've no patience for this.”

Erik pressed a tender kiss against the back of Nadir's neck, who he felt shiver with delight.

“And I've no patience for your incessant whining.”

“Whining? You needed time, and I tried to give it to you.”

“Time, yes. But not solitude,” Erik began leaning his head against Nadir's shoulders, “I have had plenty of that.”

“I'm... sorry, I—I misunderstood.”

“And I'm sorry I didn't specify what I needed, you great booby.”

They shared a moment of silence. Nadir began rubbing his thumbs along Erik's hands, who hummed a soft tune.

“What are we, Erik?”

“I believe the term is 'lovers,' my dear Daroga.”

“...and yet you continue to use my title instead of my name.”

Erik sighed wistfully, “I believe the term is 'lovers,' my dear Khan.” The name felt much more strange and unfamiliar when spoken aloud. Daroga had become such a habit of a nickname that Erik felt odd not using it.

Nadir chuckled, and Erik could tell he was grinning. The Persian pulled away from Erik's grasp, but surprised him still as he turned around and looked fully at Erik's uncovered face. Erik's breath hitched. Though Nadir had seen his face countless times, he still felt naked and exposed when anyone gazed upon it. Still, those jade eyes held no fear or contempt in their glossy pools. Nadir sincerely was able to look past Erik's hideous deformity to find the man behind the monster.

Nadir tugged Erik's shirtfront, pulling him down for a kiss. It was the first truly passionate kiss they shared since that night beneath le Tour d'Eiffel. It started off tender, but then the passion grew between the two and it evolved into a clash of teeth and tongue. Erik pressed their bodies as close together as possibly, while Nadir tugged roughly at Erik's thick hair. Erik was the first to break the kiss, breathing heavily and pressing soft kisses along Nadir's jaw and neck.

He pressed his lips against Nadir's ear, and murmured, “I want to take you, Nadir... please...”

The Persian gripped at Erik's sleeves, chuckling as he glanced at the makeshift bed behind Erik. A bed wasn't really a good term for it; it was more like a bunch of blankets and a pillow lying on the floor. How Erik hadn't broken his back from a week of sleeping on it, Nadir had no clue.

“Not there, I hope,” he was smiling his toothy, smug grin.

“And thank you for ruining the moment,” Erik's tone was sour, and he bit into Nadir's neck, causing the man to go from laughing to moaning as his knees buckled.

“Erik... when did you turn into such a sexual deviant?”

“I've had some practice throughout the years, too.”

“I'm sure.”

Erik sounded bitter, but he was grinning. His hands rested on Nadir's hips, and he pulled him close for a quick kiss. “Let me fuck you already.” Erik spoke so casually that Nadir was trembling with delight.

Nadir responded just as casually, with an air of sarcasm and a shrug of indifference, “I suppose I can allow it.”

Erik grinned, pressing his lips to Nadir's, who hummed gracefully. Erik grabbed his hands, pulling Nadir from the music room over to his own room right beside it. Erik's bedroom was not as large as the room he used for his music, but it held the only bed in the flat. There was also the sofa but Erik wanted to be at least as romantic as he could for Nadir.

They entered the small room, containing nothing more than the bed, a nightstand, and Nadir's suitcase that was spilling out a mess of clothing. Erik pressed Nadir to the bed, climbing over him and pressing kisses over his neck and collarbone. He ran his cold hands beneath Nadir's shirt, pulling it over his head.

Erik let out a breath when he saw his physique. Even with his approaching old age, Nadir had retained much of the muscle he had when they were young. Erik was also quite strong, but his body was odd in that it was hard to tell due to how thin his limbs were. He had hardly anything but skin and bones, adding to his skeletal appearance.

Erik and Nadir made quite a contrast, in their differing physique and their skin tone. Erik was as white as a sheet and Nadir dark as a fig. If there was anything they shared, it was their bitterness in old age and their sarcastic senses of humour.

Erik pressed kisses along the Persian's chest and stomach once Nadir was half exposed, making a trail further down, down...

He fumbled with the buttons of Nadir's pants, pulling them down and taking him smoothly in his mouth. Nadir moaned, clenching the sheets around him.

Erik was rough when he took control in the bedroom, but he was never too hard on his partners. He enjoyed having the ability to pull another person under his manipulation without the use of his hypnotizing voice, and Nadir was able to draw within him an animalistic aura. Nadir writhed, his knuckles going white and his eyes half-lidded. “Erik, god... I'm going to—“

Not only was Erik rough in bed, but he was sadistic. Once Nadir was on the verge of releasing, Erik pulled away and left Nadir to mutter, “oh, fuck you.”

Grinning, Erik pulled his shirt over his head, and slipped out of his pants. He stepped away to reach into the nightstand, pulling a small bottle of lube from the drawer. Nadir was watching him carefully.

A great heat was forming not only in Erik's crotch, but also in his chest that spread to every limb of his figure. He could feel himself longing for this... he was starving for it. The sight of Nadir sprawled out, nude, and panting, made Erik's sex spring to his belly.

_God, he's gorgeous._

He couldn't wait any longer. Dripping the viscous liquid onto his fingers, he hovered over Nadir and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Nadir moaned against Erik's lips when the two fingers were inserted. Erik made scissoring movements that brought him even closer to the edge.

Pecking Nadir's neck with kisses, Erik removed his fingers. He pulled away and began spreading more of the lube over his fingers, running it over his sex. Erik had left his focus from Nadir as he did this, but then glanced up and noticed Nadir watching him with an expression of lust. Oh, how that made his spine quake. Erik let out a held breath, his glowing golden eyes looking directly into Nadir's.

“Turn over,” he commanded, and Nadir grinned.

“Oh, already? You're not teasing me again, are you?”

Erik answered him with a kiss, “I don't think I'd last if I kept teasing you. Turn over, you booby.”

Nadir obliged, not even trying to hide the smirk that remained on his lips.

Erik could hardly wait any longer. He grabbed onto Nadir's hips, pulling up his body and inserting his erection into him, all within mere moments. Nadir cried out, and Erik groaned at the foreign sensation. Nadir was tight... he should have expected it, yet he still rushed this whole affair.

“You alright?” Erik's voice was tender, and he ran his hands along the crook of Nadir's spine.

“Give it a slow start and I'll be fine.”

Erik muttered his acknowledgment, proceeding to move slowly within Nadir. He relished in the Persian man's soft moans and whimpers, the noise throwing him over the edge. Then, his speed increased and Nadir adjusted accordingly, his breathing going ragged and their moans intertwining.

“Erik!” Nadir cried out just as Erik hit that sweet spot inside of him, his fists clenching the sheets, “Don't stop...” he trailed off.

Erik pressed on, soaking up the sensation of his sex inside the single person he still cared for, who was a moaning mess because of _him_. He began to brutally thrust into Nadir with his entire length, and craved each moan and sigh that the man beneath him cried out. Nadir started meeting his thrusts with backwards movements of his own.

He took a moment to catch his breath, removing himself from Nadir. Just when Nadir made a noise of protest, Erik flipped him onto his back, pounding back in to him and locking their lips together. Nadir clawed trails down Erik's back, creating pale marks that lined up with the mauve scars Erik already possessed. Nadir moved one hand to stroke himself, but Erik caught it, holding it over the shorter man's head.

“No,” Erik's voice was firm, “you're going to come because of me.”

The expression Nadir made lasted a split second, and Erik only barely caught those jade eyes growling with a lustful need. Nadir pulled up to kiss him right after he made it, and Erik let his questioning senses linger. They both moaned against the others' mouth, and Nadir was the first to release, Erik following only moments later.

Erik fell onto Nadir's torso, where they locked arms and continued to kiss each other lazily. They were silent for a long moment, simply taking in the others' presence. They both knew there was an upcoming expiration date of their time together, and there was a silent agreement to make it last.

“Nadir...” Erik murmured as he lightly stroked the Persian's spine.

“Ah, you said my name.”

A soft smile, “I should have done that sooner... I'm sorry.”

“For what?”

“You left your homeland for my sake, yet I never repaid you.”

“I ask for nothing.”

Nadir kissed him, and Erik pulled away to whisper, “Will you stay? With me? In Paris? Darius can stay too, he's nothing without yo—“

Nadir pressed his finger over Erik's thin lips, “Yes, yes, I will try. I can't promise anything until I speak to Darius. He may be my servant, but he has a will of his own.”

“Promise me one thing...”

“Yes?”

“If you can't stay... let me go with you.”

Nadir went silent. He opened his mouth to speak, closed it, and then tried again.

“If that is what you wish.”

“More than anything,” Erik was smiling broadly, and he pressed his lips against Nadir's neck, taking in his scent.

“What time is it?” Nadir reached over Erik to glance at the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand. It was three in the morning.

Erik made a graceful shrug, “Time for you to stop scheduling such early flights.”

“I—I didn't think we would...” Nadir trailed off, running his hand through his thick, dark hair.

“Our sleep schedule is already doomed, we may as well—“

Nadir laughed, “Ah, such logic you hold, my dear genius. Very well, but let it be my turn.”

Erik obliged with a grin as Nadir rolled over him and melded their mouths together.

***

“Don't forget to let me know when you arrive, my dear Daroga.”

“ _Your_ Daroga? One week and I'm already yours?”

“You have been mine longer than that, and you know it.”

Nadir grinned, “I'll remember.”

A moment of silence. They stood awkwardly by a wall in the airport, exchanging their last minutes together. Nadir's flight was an hour away and he was about to enter security, but wasn't going anywhere without a send off from Erik. It was seven in the morning, and the crowd of early fliers had yet to arrive, making Erik feel a bit more comfortable with his mask.

Erik shifted a hand over to Nadir's, and their fingers intertwined. Without words, they could easily convey the rush of emotions during this trying moment. Erik pulled the Persian's hand up and pressed his thin lips against the dark skin.

“Erik... I love you, but I don't want people staring.”

“Let them stare,” Erik smirked, making a graceful shrug of indifference. His grip on Nadir's hand tightened, and he leaned down to press a quick, chaste kiss against his lips. Nadir sighed softly, and it was impossible for him to keep from smiling.

“I should probably go, Erik.”

Nadir felt Erik's grip tighten. An uneasy sense of dread was emanating from him.

“Hey...” Nadir cooed, running a hand along the length of his arm, “we'll be together again soon.”

A wistful sigh came from Erik, “I know, but...” he made a gesture of trying to find the words, “it still hurts.”

“I know,” Nadir took both of Erik's hand in his now, and he rubbed his thumbs against the veins that stuck out underneath Erik's skin, “I'll call you when I land, love.”

“You're embarrassing...” Erik possessed a soft smile, but then his expression turned hard, “you'd better.”

“I will, I will.”

They kissed again, this time while wringing their arms around each other. Erik was the first to pull away, shoving Nadir towards the line to security.

“Go, before we start disturbing the public,” he laughed, though he was resistant to let his fingers slip away from Nadir's.

Nadir agreed, and headed off, but not before turning around and calling out in Erik's native tongue, his Farsi accent thick.

“ _À bientôt, mon cher!_ ”

Erik waved in response, watching with an unwavering feeling of anxiety as Nadir trailed through empty lines. He watched until Nadir was no longer in sight, after passing through the metal detector and heading into the terminal. With no more reason to remain, Erik returned to his car and eventually, home.

***

He returned to the empty flat some time later, already reminded of the vacancy of his home. Ayesha greeted him with soft cries, but he paid no heed to her. Erik had spent most of his life alone, and he had grown quite accustomed to it. But whenever someone was in his life, they became everything he lived for. Without someone, Erik was nothing more than a being who lived in an empty flat with hollow music.

Christine was not the first to break him in this way, but Erik hoped she would be the last.

Erik trusted Nadir. He was the one of the very, very few who Erik trusted enough to show his face to without any obstruction. He knew Nadir would look directly at it, making no expression of fear or of hatred, but of _love_. As corny as it sounded to Erik, he knew there were hardly any who could love him despite his monstrous appearance but Nadir. Nadir was a pure, gentle soul, who only ever wished for Erik's happiness.

Erik knew this, yet still dread was aching in his chest. The slight chance that Nadir would never return to him had his insides tearing themselves apart. But Nadir wouldn't lie to him, would he? There was also Darius to account for. The whole debacle was up to Nadir's servant. Erik was paranoid his request would be denied.

He tried to strum these thoughts out of his mind by distracting himself. He began by composing, but found the music as a useless form of therapy, each note bringing rage instead of comfort. Cooking, cleaning, and even rearranging the bed they ravaged the night before did nothing for him. He finally settled on the sofa, clicking the television on but without actually paying heed to any of it. His phone was set on the armrest beside him, and that was where his focus lay. He watched the phone carefully, waiting for it to buzz. Sometimes he would tap it open, only to sigh in disappointment when realizing there was nothing new.

Erik had grown impatient, finally sprawling out on the sofa, gazing aimlessly into the ceiling. Ayesha mewled at him, begging for his attention, to which he ignored. She finally jumped up and settled on his torso, and he paid no mind as she curled up comfortably.

Finally, his heart sprung and he heard the phone vibrate heedlessly. He sprang upward, Ayesha jumping off of him in a fit of rage. He answered the call without even bothering to check who it was, and was greeted with Nadir's soft voice.

“Khan! You made it?”

_“Yes, just made it home. Darius and I already spoke about... you know.”_

Erik's heart was pounding. The moment of truth.

“And?”

_“Like I said before, Darius has a will of his own but he still follows me. He's fine with it, though. We can move in with you whenever you're ready.”_

Erik released a breath he only realized he had been holding, “Good! Good. I may have to figure out sleeping arrangements, but I'm ready... whenever.”

_“That's fair. I, uh, need to get going, I'll call again soon.”_

“Oh! Yeah, yeah, alright. See you soon.”

_“Oh and Erik?”_

“Yes?”

_“I love you. Au revoir!”_

Nadir hung up before Erik could respond.

Not that Erik especially cared. He was still relishing in his disbelief. _Nadir was going to move in. They were going to be together._

Words could not express the bliss he felt. After a lifetime of solitude, everything was finally going to change. Erik lifted himself from the sofa, picking up Ayesha and running his hands through her soft fur. She purred softly, and Erik pressed her closer to his chest.

From now on, his world would never be the same.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 9/24/16: This fic is nearly a year old by now and I never added comments to it before, but I just wanted to thank everyone for all the love this story has received since I posted it, especially on tumblr. Like honestly, the praise I've seen from the already tiny pharoga community has been so heartwarming. Thank you all so much.


End file.
